La Charmeuse de Serpents
by Deathempra
Summary: L'amour. Quel sentiment étrange. Cette flamme qui brûle nos âmes instantanément et qui, sans faire attention nous consume entièrement. Ce feu accentue nos sens, il est malin, diabolique. Cette ardeur dans nos cœurs nous fait rire, pleurer et peut nous amener à la folie pure. Parfois même elle peut nous détruire de l'intérieur. L'émotion est telle qu'elle ne peut être contrôler.


L'amour. Quel sentiment étrange. Cette flamme qui brûle nos âmes instantanément et qui, sans faire attention nous consume entièrement. Ce feu accentue nos sens, il est malin, diabolique. Cette ardeur dans nos cœurs nous fait rire, pleurer et peut nous amener à la folie pure. Parfois même elle peut nous détruire de l'intérieur. L'émotion est telle qu'elle ne peut être contrôler. Et lorsqu'elle atteint le gouffre, le point qui nous affecte le plus, nous devenons des monstres destructeurs, inhumains. L'amour n'a aucune limite, il ne connait pas l'impossible, il ne connait pas la raison.

Elle n'avait pas conscience ce qu'elle allait faire pour lui en cet instant. Mais était ce vraiment pour lui qu'elle le ferait ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt un caprice purement égoïste ? Qu'en avait-elle à faire après tout ? Lui aussi était égoïste. Seulement en cet instant, elle avait perdu le combat. Au sol, la tête tournée vers ses deux adversaires qui semblaient soulagés de son sort. Elle les détestait. Ce jeune homme qu'elle avait vaincu mais qui fut aidé par cette blondasse. Il n'aurait jamais pu la battre seul, ce lâche. Et celle là, qu'était elle venue faire ici ? Elle était de Suna, ils n'avaient aucune alliance avec Konoha, alors pourquoi ? Elle s'était faite avoir si bêtement que cela la répugnait. Elle s'en voulait énormément d'autant plus qu'elle lui avait promis de faire attention. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle les avait sous estimés.

\- **Se faire laminer par ces déchets, quelle honte…** Souffla-t-elle avec dégoût.

Sa tête se tourna vers la flûte qu'elle avait laissé tomber à ses côtés puis son regard vint se poser sur le ciel qui s'était assombri. Elle sentit quelques gouttes couler sur son visage. L'averse était douce, cela lui fit remonter quelques souvenirs malgré elle. Après tout, elle s'y attendait, elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, elle le savait. Sa vue s'était brouillée après qu'elle eut jeté un dernier coup d'œil à ses ennemis ayant le dos tourné. Ce temps lui rappelait énormément celui qu'elle avait connu étant enfant, et ses adversaires aussi méprisants que ceux qu'elle avait eu à cette sombre époque. Elle commençait à avoir des flash. Combien de temps lui restait-il concrètement ?

\- **Orochimaru… Où ai-je échoué ?**

Sa vie n'avait pas toujours été sous les ordres de l'infâme. Elle avait appris à faire de la flûte une arme redoutable, créant des illusions à son bon vouloir. Pourtant, cet instrument l'aidait aussi à s'évader, comme ce fut le cas à ses neuf printemps. Assise sur un rocher, dans son village plus que paisible, elle jouait des heures entières pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle adorait ce son, c'était vraiment un don qu'elle possédait. Les habitants savaient qu'elle était différente. C'était la dernière personne de son clan à être capable d'acquérir un tel pouvoir. Son potentiel était tel qu'il faisait la fierté du village. De plus, son père était le chef de ce territoire, aimé de tous, ce qui rendait cette personne des plus intéressantes. Elle n'avait vraiment rien à envier à quiconque jusqu'au jour où des ninjas vinrent envahir le village. Ce soir là, son père ne rentra pas, mais elle ne s'inquiétait guère. Elle se doutait qu'il devait travailler tard. Seulement, il avait était capturé. Ses malfrats voulaient savoir où se trouvait le dernier joueur de flûte de leur clan, réponse que le chef ne donna sous aucun prétexte. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait trahi un compagnon, surtout s'il s'agissait de sa propre descendance, son propre sang, sa propre fille. Sous les coups de tortures, de barbaries, rien n'y fit. Les ninjas n'avaient toujours aucune réponse. Il ne restait plus que la menace qu'un père, un chef ne pouvait ignorer. Il était plus de 23h maintenant et il n'était toujours pas rentré. Sa mère s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Mais ce fut dans ces horaires là qu'elles entendirent frapper violemment à la porte. Commençant à angoisser qu'il put arriver quelque chose à son mari, la mère ouvrit la porte avant de se faire assommer rapidement. La jeune fille poussa un cri à cette vision d'horreur qui se présentait à elle. Ils la ruèrent de violents coups pour la réduire au silence. Le sol comme son visage était tâché de sa propre liqueur rougeâtre. Une couleur plus foncé que ces longs cheveux qui étaient salis par les attaques portées par ces infâmes. Les deux furent ligotées et amenées au lieu où se trouvait le chef du village. Les ninjas les avaient réveillées afin que le père ait pu prendre conscience de la panique qui dévorait sa famille. En effet, la mère comme la fille ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait et cette prise d'otages les inquiétait au plus haut point. Voyant leur état, il ne put s'empêcher d'avouer l'identité du dernier joueur de flûte. Etre témoin de la torture physique de sa femme et de son enfant était au-delà de ses capacités. A faire un choix, il préférait ne plus les voir souffrir. L'homme donna son nom, se sacrifiant à la place de sa fille unique. Ce fut dans un geste héroïque, en regardant sa famille, tout souriant que cet homme perdit cette lueur au fond des yeux, tombant au sol dans un bruit sourd alors que son entourage réclamait vengeance.

Le calvaire de la joueuse de flûte ne fit que commencer. C'était en perdant son propre père qu'elle fut victime de rejet par tous les villageois. Sa mère l'avait tenue pour responsable de toute cette tragédie. Elle était devenue l'esclave du village, celle qui allait faire les pires corvées tout en culpabilisant de ce dont elle croyait être fautive. Tous lui crachait dessus, tous la reniait. Ils auraient préféré la voir elle mourir plutôt que son paternel. Le chef avait été plus important aux yeux des habitants du village et personne ne comprenait pourquoi il avait fait un tel sacrifice. Elle était considérée comme un démon, un monstre qui avait détruit l'harmonie sur lequel avait été bâtie ce village. Pourquoi devait elle vivre cet enfer ? Qu'avait elle réellement fait ? Ils la méprisaient simplement parce qu'elle avait eu la malchance de naître. Peu à peu, elle sombrait dans la solitude. Même sa mère continuait de la rejeter comme un vulgaire déchet. Chaque soir, en rentrant chez elle, la vielle femme avait pris pour habitude de lui rappeler le décès de son père tout en la tenant pour responsable de ce drame. La jeune fille prenait sur elle, en plus des coups que sa mère lui portait. Sa vie était rongée par la solitude du matin au soir, enfermée dans une cage qui était à présent le seul endroit elle pouvait évacuer toute cette rage qui sommeillait en elle mais aussi s'évader et rêver d'une autre vie par le son de la musique. C'était le seul moment où elle continuait de faire ce qui lui plaisait, d'exercer son don pour la flûte. Sept longues années passèrent, elle fut toujours traitée de la sorte. Les sons qu'elle faisait sortir inspiraient de plus en plus le désespoir, se dégradant au fil du temps. Elle avait appris lentement à détester le village et à nourrir le démon qui dormait en elle. Elle les méprisait tous autant qu'ils la méprisaient. Seulement elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle n'avait aucune confiance en elle. Qu'est ce qu'une fille pouvait elle faire à un village tout entier ? Mais un matin, tout allait changer alors qu'un inconnu l'eut bousculée lorsqu'elle était partie chercher du bois. Elle tomba à terre par la force de l'étranger, lâchant ce qu'elle tenait en main. Elle ne put détailler son visage à cause d'un chapeau le recouvrant. Il portait un long manteau et dégageait une aura très sombre. L'inconnu l'aida à ramasser ses bûches alors qu'elle se relevait pour s'excuser. Il se contenta de lui rendre son matériel lorsqu'il jeta un œil sur la flûte qui se trouvait dans la poche de la jeune fille. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il dévisageait tant cet objet mais elle remarqua un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Le regard de la gamine vint se poser sur un kunai qu'il sortit de sa poche. Elle parut aux premiers abords intriguée mais elle comprit vite qu'il s'agissait de sa manière que se faire pardonner de l'avoir poussée lorsqu'il lui tendit l'arme.

\- **Tu as le potentiel de quitter l'enfer que tu vis ici** , lui avait il dit détachant chacun de ses mots.

Il avait placé une main sur sa tête alors que la jeune fille ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir par cette phrase. L'étranger finit par partir, la laissant dans le brouillard de pensées soudain provoqué par sa locution. Elle y réfléchit tout au long de la journée. Plus elle y pensait, plus sa colère envers le village qui la discriminait s'accentuait. Mais ce fut lors de la énième gifle portée par sa mère le soir qu'elle réagit pour la première fois. Elle avait trop pris l'habitude de se taire, et cet homme mystérieux lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle subissait sans cesse les coups, elle était toujours victime de rejet, personne ne se souciait plus d'elle, ils la rendaient entièrement responsable de la mort de son père. Mais la jeune fille savait que c'était faux, les villageois continuaient de nier l'évidence pour tout lui mettre sur le dos. Ainsi allait la vie, ainsi allait sa vie. Elle avait toujours voulu le changer, seulement elle ne pensait pas que ce devait être de son ressort jusqu'à ce soir là. Cet inconnu l'avait sauvée de cet enfer vivant. Sa rage prit le dessus lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers son seul parent restant. Déterminée, elle sortit le kunai et d'un geste sec, transperça sa propre mère. Le sang tâchait le sol alors que cette femme tombait dans cette mare après avoir été relâchée. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle fut surprise alors qu'elle fixait le regard vide de son enfant. Ces yeux l'effrayaient, elle vit en eux un démon enfoui au plus profond de son âme. La meurtrière eut un rictus de plus en plus distinct en arrachant le kunai de l'estomac. Sa mère eut une expression terrifiée lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille léchait le sang se trouvant sur le kunai avant de lui lancer un sourire sadique. Elle continuait de rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que la femme au sol ne bougeait plus. Le démon ressentit un vide. Non pas qu'elle fut triste de la mort de son parent, plutôt elle en voulait plus. Plus de meurtres. Elle y avait goûté, et cela avait éveillé une folie meurtrière qui sommeillait en elle. Se remémorant de tout ce que lui avait fait endurer le village, sa haine s'accentua à tel point qu'elle fut incontrôlable.

La jeune fille finit par se réveiller à l'entrée du village. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Rien ne s'était produit ? Alors qu'elle se retournait pour rentrer chez elle, une vision d'horreur lui faisait face. De nombreux cadavres étaient empilés formant une montagne humaine qui prenait feu. L'odeur de la mort régnait sur tout le périmètre du village. La jeune fille ne comprit qu'après réflexion qu'elle était fautive de cet acte de barbarie. Elle prit conscience à cet instant qu'ils avaient raison : elle était réellement possédée par un démon. Que devait elle faire ? Comment allait elle s'en sortir seule ? Elle n'était même pas dégoûtée par ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Bien au contraire, elle était libérée d'un poids qui pesait sur elle depuis près de sept ans. La liberté s'offrait à elle mais elle ne savait pas où allait, ni que faire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit des pas provenant de derrière elle que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle se tourna et découvrit avec effroi l'étranger qu'elle avait vu le matin même. Celui-ci enleva son chapeau, montrant à la jeune fille la peau blanchâtre de son visage ainsi que ses deus petits yeux aussi perçant qu'un serpent. Elle remarquait sa longue chevelure noire ainsi que le sourire s'étant dessiné sur son visage. A cet instant, son avenir était déjà tout tracé. Il l'était même lorsqu'il lui avait offert ce précieux kunai. Cet homme lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux : lui rendre sa liberté. Plus de rejet, plus de cage. L'oiseau pouvait voler de ses propres ailes. Elle ne pouvait que l'admirer, lui, celui qui l'avait sauvée de cet endroit où elle pourrissait petit à petit. Elle lui était redevable pour cela et avait fini par décider de suivre cet homme jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait. Elle était prête à accomplir son rêve comme il l'avait fait pour elle. Elle y était déterminée. Elle ne put refuser cette main qu'Orochimaru lui tendait.

Elle s'était relevée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment, mais elle était debout, le kunai en main, face à ses deux adversaires qui lui tournaient le dos. Elle les haïssait. Comment avaient-ils pu la vaincre et l'humilier de la sorte ? Le jeune fille savait qu'elle avait un plus grand potentiel qu'eux. Ils n'étaient pas de taille, seulement elle devait reconnaître qu'elle les avait sous estimés. Elle jeta un œil à sa flûte qui se trouvait à terre puis, tourna la tête vers ses ennemis, fronçant les sourcils. La rage bouillonnait en elle, elle ressentit la même force qui l'avait aidée à abattre son village. La joueuse de flûte sourit, les yeux écarquillés avant de lécher le kunai que lui avait offert l'étranger aux long cheveux. En un éclair, tout fut fini. Elle avait terrassé ses ennemis en un clin d'œil, sans leur laisser le temps de réaliser qu'elle était encore en vie. Elle s'assura qu'ils étaient bel et bien mort, faisant une boucherie de leur corps. Leur sang avait tâché les habits de la jeune fille mais elle n'en avait que faire. Un rire machiavélique sortait du plus profond de ses tripes. Elle s'extasiait de l'horreur qu'elle venait de commettre, du liquide qui avait giclé de leurs corps. Son éclat de rire était terrifiant, malsain. Ce son recouvrait une bonne partie de la forêt tant elle exprimait sa joie. Il finit par s'estompe, son regard devint plus sombre, ses lèvres n'exprimant plus un sourire mais un mécontentement.

\- **Rien ne pourra nous séparer. Personne n'y parviendra. Pas même lui** , déclara-t-elle dans le vide avant de ramasser sa flûte afin de partir vers le garçon que convoitait tant le serpent qu'elle admirait : Sasuke Uchiha.

Sur la route menant à ce jeune homme, la joueuse de flûte se remémora de la première fois où elle fut témoin d'une des expériences d'Orochimaru. Elle était seule, s'exerçant à la flûte comme à son habitude. Cela l'aidait à décompresser alors qu'elle regardait des garçons s'amuser à toutes sortes de choses. Orochimaru les avait eux aussi recueillis mais elle ne se sentait pas des leur. Elle les trouvait immatures, et les méprisait presqu'au plus haut point. A vrai dire, depuis le drame qu'elle avait connu dans son village, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule et unique personne : Orochimaru. Elle n'y pouvait rien, mais intérieurement, elle haïssait l'espèce humaine. Cette race la dégoûtait, la répugnait. Elle tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entendit une explosion provenant du lieux où se situait le serpent qui l'avait recueillie. Les autres ne semblaient pas intéressés et elle-même ne se faisait pas de soucis pour lui, mais elle aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il faisait dans son laboratoire pendant tout ce temps. Il était vrai qu'il ne souhaitait jamais être interrompu, surtout par de vulgaires adolescents. Mais elle avait assez de curiosité et se dit qu'il ne lui ferait aucune remarque si ce n'était seulement pour observer ses travaux. Ce fut quand elle parvint à la porte du laboratoire entrouverte qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était une gentille petite fille à côté de ce basilic monstrueux. L'adolescente remarquait les trentaines de corps empilés les uns sur les autres dans une mare de sang. Une part d'elle commençait à avoir peur d'Orochimaru mais d'un autre côté, elle l'enviait. Commettre de tels pêchers lui donnait une envie irrésistible d'en faire autant si ce n'était plus. Ce désir cachait entièrement sa frayeur qui ne réapparut que lorsque l'expérience du serpent eut fini.

\- **Depuis quand es tu là ?** Lui demanda-t-il froidement sans se retourner.

Sa voix l'avait crispée, elle l'avait paralysée, littéralement. Comment pouvait il dire ça si calmement dans une atmosphère aussi lugubre ? Elle ravala sa salive, déterminée à devenir ce que lui avait réussi à devenir : un véritable monstre.

\- **Depuis le début,** répondit-elle aussi calmement.

\- **Intéressant.**

Il s'était retourné vers elle. C'était la dernière des réponses qu'elle aurait pu imaginer qu'il dise. Il semblait assez surpris même s'il s'en désintéressait légèrement. Il n'avait pas réellement conscience de ce que la jeune fille faisait ici ni même de si ce qu'elle disait été vrai ou non. A vrai dire, il avait juste faim. Il passa la porte, ne se souciant même pas de la fille qui était présent. Elle le dévisageait alors qu'il partait lentement. Elle sentit l'aura sombre, froide et démoniaque qu'il dégageait et l'entourait. Ce n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, elle en était consciente. Elle voulait même devenir aussi dangereux et malsain que lui. Il n'y avait qu'une solution à cela.

\- **Apprenez moi !** Déclara-t-elle d'un coup avant qu'il soit hors de vue. **Faites de moi votre élève,** continua-t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

Il s'était arrêté net au moment où elle avait commencé à parler. Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé cela ? Ce n'était pas vraiment une chose que l'un de ces adolescents pourrait faire. Ou du moins, pas quelque chose où ils auraient de bonnes tripes. Seulement, elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à lui demander. Il sentait même une pointe d'excitation dans sa voix. Pourquoi cette fille voulait tant faire d'horribles expériences ? Aurait-elle le courage de continuer jusqu'au bout et tout cela sans flancher une seule fois ?

\- **Je veux faire bouger les choses. Une vie monotone ne m'intéresse guère** , ajouta-t-elle pensant qu'il attendait de voir ses motivations.

La jeune fille entendit un rire étouffé. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si cette phrase l'avait convaincu ou non, mais elle sentait en ce rire une attention particulière. Elle angoissait de plus en plus. Qu'adviendrait-il du verdict ? Elle n'avait jamais su lire en cet homme bien que cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle vivait en sa compagnie. Il se retourna le sourire aux lèvres. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, ce sourire avait embelli sa journée. Elle savait que, quoi que puisse être la réponse finale, cela lui serait égal. Jamais elle n'avait pu lui arracher un tel sourire de lui, cet homme aux traits durs qu'elle vénérait. Sa joie n'en était qu'accentuée lorsqu'elle l'entendit accepter sa requête. Ce fut le premier pas vers son but de servir Orochimaru et de devenir peu à peu comme son nouveau maître.

Au bout de quelques mois, elle avait déjà accompli de nombreuses expériences avec le serpent. Ces journées entières passées ensemble les avaient rapprochés, ils avaient gagné en complicité. Ils savaient d'ors et déjà comment chacun d'eux agissait pendant une expérience ou même quotidiennement. Ils avaient appris à se connaître plus ils passaient leur temps ensemble au laboratoire. Ils s'étaient même attachés l'un à l'autre sans vraiment le réaliser. A vrai dire, aucun des deux n'avaient connu un quelconque attachement à une personne. Leurs passés les avaient rejetés et maintenant, ils avaient appris à accepter l'autre, à se côtoyer, eux, que l'on appelait des monstres, des démons. Et pourquoi Orochimaru faisait il toue ses expériences inhumaines ? La jeune fille avait fini par comprendre qu'il recherchait l'immortalité pour pouvoir acquérir plus de connaissances. Elle l'avait même surpris une nuit, alors qu'elle était partie boire, seul dans sa chambre à hurler comme un fou. Un cauchemar. C'était évident, mais cela semblait ne pas être la première fois. Elle avait entendu le mot « Sharingan » dans ses hurlements et pourtant, jamais elle n'eut osé lui poser la question. C'était une personne proche d'elle à présent, trop proche au goût d'Orochimaru. Mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de violer son intimité de la sorte, même si c'était pour son propre bien. Et de toute façon, que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Il devait sûrement se soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait. Seulement ce jour là, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux dans le laboratoire, l'homme aux long cheveux noirs lui avait demandé en quoi il était plus intéressant pour elle d'être ici plutôt que de passer du temps avec les autres adolescents.

\- **Pourquoi irai-je m'amuser avec ces gamins immatures ? Qu'y gagnerai-je alors que mon principal but est que je me rende la plus utile à la personne qui m'a sauvée de la solitude ?**

Orochimaru s'arrêta brutalement dans sa dissection. Elle avait réussi à le perturber. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils devenaient proches, trop proches. Mais bizarrement, cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle avait beaucoup d'admiration pour lui, il le savait. Seulement, elle lui rappelait une autre fille qui avait eu elle aussi une trop grande estime du serpent. Cependant, cette fille eut été déçue et l'eut trahi. Cela avait été une perte, malgré la marque maudite qu'il lui avait donnée. Il ne voulait pas se rapprocher trop d'elle avant d'être sûr qu'elle ne lui soit entièrement dévouée.

\- **Sais tu seulement ce qu'il en retourne ?** Lui demanda-t-il sans bouger le moindre doigt.

\- **Cela fait trois mois que l'on fait des expériences ensemble. Je suis consciente du danger auquel je m'expose. Je veux agir en votre nom et je continuerai d'améliorer mes techniques pour vous** , lui répondit-elle instinctivement sur un ton très net.

Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il avait un petit sourire du bout des lèvres qui exprimait bien sa pensée. Le serpent blanc avait bel et bien trouvé une alliée à qui il était certain de pouvoir accorder sa confiance. Sa réponse avait été claire et sincère, il l'avait pressentie. Il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas le trahir. Elle était forte, il en avait conscience. Elle devait avoir beaucoup de volonté pour assister et contribuer à ces expériences inhumaines pour l'unique raison d'accomplir son objectif. Seulement il n'avait pas l'impression que ces expériences l'atteignaient. Elle semblait y prendre plus de plaisir qu'autre chose. Il venait de dégoter la perle rare, celle qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais, quoi qu'il fasse, et qui mettrait son entière existence en péril s'il le fallait. Il se rendit compte que cette femme n'était plus un simple pantin, mais bien une pièce maitresse de son échiquier. Elle pouvait s'avérer imprévisible, il le sentait et décida de lui enseigner différentes techniques afin d'améliorer l'efficacité des illusions qu'elle pouvait créer à partir de sa flûte.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la jeune fille arriva au bout de la forêt. Elle s'était une fois de plus perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s'arrêta sur une branche, juste avant la sortie de la forêt. Au loin, elle remarqua un combat discuté entre un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et deux adolescents. La joueuse de flûte prit vite conscience que son coéquipier seul était en parfait désavantage dans cette bataille. A cette idée, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle avait décidé de partir, laissant son partenaire périr sous les coups des ennemis. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges se précipita vers le repaire d'Orochimaru. C'était sûrement là que se dirigeait Sasuke.

\- **Kimimaro** , murmura-t-elle. **J'espère que tu crèveras comme un chien.**

Ce garçon. Elle le haïssait depuis le jour où Orochimaru l'avait recueilli. Alors qu'il venait de lui poser la marque maudite, il lui avait présenté ce jeune gamin aux cheveux blancs. Il tenait la main à cet insecte, comme il l'avait fait pour elle quelques années auparavant. Le serpent semblait beaucoup s'intéresser à lui et cela avait rendu la joueuse de flûte extrêmement jalouse. Elle avait l'impression de le perdre petit à petit alors même qu'ils continuaient de faire des expériences ensemble. Cependant, quand il s'agissait de Kimimaro, elle ne devait pas interférer. Pourquoi ? La jalousie, l'envie de tuer cet être qui se mettait entre eux la dévorait. Elle souhaitait que sa vie s'arrête instantanément et qu'elle reprennent le cours des choses où elles en furent restées avec Orochimaru. Cette haine vint lentement se glisser dans les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour ce basilic. Effectivement, de cette jalousie, elle avait compris que son attachement pour le serpent allait au-delà de l'admiration. Le fait qu'il la rejette d'un coup, comme l'avaient fait ces êtres maudits de son village, elle en ressentit une trahison. Elle commençait à ne plus assister aux expériences, elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de l'infâme. Celui-ci avait finit par s'en rendre compte et cet écart ne lui plaisait guère. Il avait enfin trouver la perle rare, sa perle. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'éloignait. Il se devait de lui demander ce qu'il fit lors d'une expérience. Il avait pris le soin d'ajouter qu'il n'approuvait pas ce retrait de la part de la jeune fille.

\- **J'ai l'impression de perdre un de mes meilleurs éléments** , lui expliqua-t-il.

\- **C'est donc cela ?** Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il continuait de travailler **. Nous sommes juste des pions pour toi ?** Continua-t-elle après une légère pause, mais le ton plus dur.

Il s'était arrêté à la fin de sa phrase et s'était tourné vers elle. La jeune fille avait complètement manqué de respect à son maître mais celui-ci n'en tint pas rigueur. Il voyait qu'elle était énervée, mais il ignorait d'où cette colère venait. Il ne pouvait l'apaiser sans en connaître la source. Il sentit la rage de la fille grimpée lorsque son kunai vint frôler son cou pour s'enfoncer dans le mur se situant derrière lui. Il n'avait pas bougé bien qu'il l'eut vu sortir cette arme. Cependant pour une quelconque raison, il avait pressenti que son action n'était pas de sa propre volonté. Il se doutait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais visé, sous aucun prétexte. Elle était en colère, elle voulait une explication. La haine bouillonnait en elle. D'une certaine façon, ce caractère féminin qui lui était propre lui plaisait. Il s'était seulement retenu de sourire. Il savait trop bien comment une femme pouvait vite s'énerver lorsqu'elle est poussée à bout. Il n'attendait que les revendications de la jeune fille qui ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

\- **Nous ne sommes que des réceptacles sans valeurs à tes yeux ?! Tu te sers de nous, je l'ai vite compris. Pourquoi continuerais-tu à chercher d'autres corps sinon ? Lorsqu'un de nous ne te plaît plus tu l'oublies pour en prendre un meilleur ?!**

Elle avait laissé parler la haine qui l'avait consumée. Cette rage qui naquit d'une jalousie obsessionnelle, elle l'avait versée sur l'homme qu'elle aimait. Oui, elle était follement amoureuse de ce personnage lugubre et démoniaque. Que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle semblait pitoyable maintenant, en ayant les larmes aux yeux, n'ayant même pas pu bien expliquer ce pourquoi elle était en colère. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque, elle perdrait son minimum de crédibilité. Elle le vit se tourner et s'approcher de l'arme. Elle ne comprit pas dans un premier temps ce qu'il comptait faire. Seulement, lui avait saisi par ses cris où était la source du problème. Il avait bien l'intention de changer cet état d'esprit. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance comme lui le faisait pour elle. Ce rapport était inégal, il en était conscient. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui dire la vérité. Il prit le kunai dans sa main droite, le détaillant un peu plus. Il reconnu celui qu'il lui avait donné pour anéantir son village.

\- **Tu as entièrement raison** , déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Il réfléchissait aux mots qu'il allait choisir alors qu'elle encaissait ce qu'il venait d'affirmer. Il lui avait répondu avec froid et honnêteté. Elle admirait cet homme pour son sang froid mais en cet instant, elle le trouvait sans l'ombre d'un sentiment humain. Comment pouvait-elle espérer qu'une telle chose soit possible ? Elle le savait qu'il les considérait tous comme de vulgaires déchets mais elle ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre de sa propre bouche. Elle aurait même préféré un mensonge pour ne pas se faire briser de la sorte. Les larmes coulèrent. Elle se demandait encore comment avait elle pu espérer un instant que ce soit faux. La jeune fille avait posé ses mains sur la table d'opération, ne remarquant même pas qu'Orochimaru s'était retourné. Il voyait que cette phrase lui avait fait beaucoup de mal et cela ne fit qu'affirmer ses soupçon. Elle lui était entièrement dévouée et pour la première fois, lui-même ressentit la même chose pour cette fille. Il ne savait pas réellement comment l'exprimer mais il ne souhaiter pas la perdre. Le simple fait de l'avoir fait souffrir en cet instant lui avait aussi fait du mal à lui même. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle entendant de plus en plus les essoufflement de la jeune fille. Sa main vint se place sur sa joue, faisant ainsi tourner sa tête vers lui. Leurs yeux se fixèrent mutuellement alors qu'il choisissait les mots tentant de lui ramener cette femme.

\- **Mais toi, Tayuya, tu es différente. Tu n'es pas un vulgaire corps que j'abandonnerai.**

Il n'avait pas mâché ses mots. Cela l'étonnait lui-même car il n'avait jamais vraiment dit ce genre de choses à quelqu'un. C'était même la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel sentiment au plus profond de lui. Il la vit écarquiller les yeux, comme surprise de la phrase qu'il venait d'évoquer. Elle ne le réalisait pas encore, à vrai dire, elle ne le pensait pas capable de dire de telles choses. Elle devint cependant méfiante. Qu'est ce qu'il prouvait qu'il était sincère ? Le ton était loin d'être trompeur, mais elle croyait qu'il niait dû au fait qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Il aurait très bien pu faire ce coup aux autres. Seulement eux, lui vouaient entièrement leurs vies. Ils n'avaient jamais hésité une seule seconde. Et c'était bien là le problème. Orochimaru était un homme qui ne cachait aucunes de ses intentions. Elle le savait très bien. C'était même pour cette raison qu'elle se devait de le croire. Il n'aurait jamais déclaré de telles paroles sinon. Elle continuait de le fixer du regard alors qu'il lui rendait le kunai. Le serpent avait remarqué qu'elle était perdue, qu'elle ne savait quoi faire. Il comprenait bien que cette phrase n'avait fait qu'introduire le doute chez elle. Il se devait de lui dire l'entière vérité, quitte à ce qu'elle le prenne pour un fou.

\- **Je ne m'accapare pas ton corps pour la même chose que ces êtres inférieurs. Je vois plus grand. Je vois en toi ma descendance et cela n'en vaut aucun autre** , ajouta-t-il le regard plongé dans le sien.

Il continuait de la dévisageait alors qu'il replaçait lentement sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Celle-ci détaillait le visage du serpent puis finit par s'attarder sur ses fines lèvres. Elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose, une seule. Celle qui concrétiserait tout ce qu'il venait d'affirmer. Il commençait à caresser sa joue, sa main glaciale semblait apaiser la jeune fille qui était comme transportée dans un rêve. Du bout de ses doigts, il lui releva légèrement la tête vers la sienne, se regardant tous deux dans le fond des yeux. Il approcha lentement son visage du sien, mais elle s'agrippa brusquement à lui, le ramenant à elle. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction, il pensait qu'il l'avait figé pas ses paroles. Cependant, il ne la repoussa pas lorsqu'elle eut emprisonné ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il répondait à son baiser avec passion tout en goûtant aux multiples émotions qu'ils s'offraient mutuellement. A cet instant, leur bonheur avait atteint son point culminant.

Les journées s'enchaînèrent, ils devenaient de plus en plus proches. Orochimaru lui révélait la plupart de ses projets, notamment celui qui lui tenait le plus à cœur : s'emparer du corps de Sasuke Uchiha. L'apprenant, elle n'avait fait aucune crise de jalousie. Elle savait à présent ce qui comptait réellement pour lui et surtout, elle savait qu'il souhaitait juste le pouvoir des Uchiha. Qui ne le voulait pas en ce monde ? C'était un pouvoir inné dès la naissance, par le sang de cette famille. Ce sang dégageait une telle force qui en faisait envier plus d'un. Orochimaru le voulait ce pouvoir. C'était son but ultime, comme celui d'acquérir l'immortalité. Elle avait décidé de l'aider à avoir ce corps et de faire équipe avec la petite bande d'adolescents. Le serpent ne s'était pas opposé à cette décision bien qu'il n'eut pas la conscience tranquille. Il savait qu'ils allaient faire face à Konoha, et que ce ne serait pas chose aisée de s'emparer de l'Uchiha même si ce dernier aurait été consentant. Il était conscient du danger qu'elle allait encourir mais il était persuadé qu'elle s'en sortirait par tous les moyens pour le retrouver. Il avait une confiance aveugle en l'amour qu'elle lui dévouait. Il souhaitait néanmoins la revoir une dernière fois, la veille du départ. Il se doutait qu'elle jouerait de la flûte, comme à son habitude. Il avait décidé de faire une approche plus originale, plus surprenante. Il surgit du sol, tel le serpent charmé par la joueuse de flûte. Elle était tranquillement assise sur son lit, dévisageant le basilic qui venait d'arriver à ses pieds. Elle ne semblait pas surprise, c'était comme si elle l'avait appelé par ce morceau de flûte. Il s'était lentement approché d'elle, écartant brutalement ses jambes afin de placer ses bras sur les cuisses de la jeune fille. La tête dans les mains, il continuait de la dévisager alors qu'elle déposait son instrument à ses côtés.

\- **C'est bientôt l'heure.**

\- **J'allais me préparer à partir** , lui répondit-elle en se relevant après lui.

Ils savaient tous deux que la route était longue pour arriver jusqu'à Konoha. Mais surtout, ils étaient conscients qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour Orochimaru. Il devait bientôt changer de corps, c'était une nécessité. La jeune fille commença à partir, laissant le serpent seul dans la pièce. Il fallait faire vite, mais il ne voulait la laisser partir de cette façon et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il l'avait retenue par la main. Elle était bouillante, ce qui contrastait avec la froideur de la sienne. Il ne réfléchissait plus à ses actions, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose à présent : passer le peu de temps qu'il lui restait en sa compagnie. Il ne pensait plus par lui-même, l'instinct bestiale en lui s'était réveillé lorsqu'il eut ramené la jeune fille à son torse pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il était comme hypnotisé par la beauté de cette joueuse qui commençait à le déshabiller prestement. Alors qu'il lui arrachait ses vêtements, elle le fit s'asseoir sur le lit avant de le pousser en arrière, le dominant entièrement. Elle continua de l'embrasser, descendant doucement vers le bassin. Il la regardait d'un air rêveur, sa main venant caresser ses cheveux rouges qu'il trouvait si sublimes. La jeune fille dévorait du regard ce serpent qui lui faisait face. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'elle lui procurait un plaisir intense. Il continuait de lui tripoter les cheveux pendant qu'il gémissait bruyamment, sa jambe gauche bougeant nerveusement de haut en bas. Il ne pouvait stopper ce mouvement tant la joie qu'elle lui apportait était immense. Elle avalait sa liqueur lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose sirupeux étreindre lentement ses seins puis s'enrouler autour de sa taille. La langue du basilic parvint à franchir les frontières qui séparaient la chambre du jardin secret enfouis en cette jeune fille. Il lui offrait la même extase qu'elle lui procurait en s'abreuvant à lui. Leur jouissance était des plus extrêmes, rien n'était comparable au bonheur qu'ils vivaient.

Orochimaru finit par se relever sur le lit, sa langue toujours enroulée autour de la jeune fille maintenant hydratée. Il la maintint debout, à son niveau. Il avait décidé d'entreprendre les actions à partir de cet instant. Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à lui mordiller le sein droit. Ses mains libres, la joueuse se blottit contre lui, recherchant encore plus de contact physique. Elle gémit alors qu'il lui caressait délicatement le fessier. Il continuait de lui offrir ce plaisir qu'elle méritait tandis qu'elle avait baissé sa tête sur sa gorge, commençant à aspirer sa peau blanche. Elle s'appuyait sur lui tout en continuant à lui suçoter le cou. L'effet qu'elle lui faisait ressentir était tel qu'il relâchait son emprise sur elle. Il se redressa lorsqu'elle eut fini puis la plaqua brusquement contre le mur. La joueuse était dos à lui. Elle sentait le souffle d'Orochimaru qui embrassait son cou, ses mains glaciales recouvrant et massant délicatement ses seins. Ils savouraient ce moment de plaisirs comme jamais auparavant. La basilic pénétra brutalement ce lieu sacré que la joueuse lui avait ouvert avec joie, une joie qu'elle ne put contenir en poussant un cri. Il la guidait dans chacun de ses mouvements, dominant entièrement le corps de sa partenaire. Celle-ci se cambrait, se régalant de tout l'extase qu'il lui apportait. Les mains du basilic lâchèrent leur prise, descendant lentement le long du corps de la jeune fille pour arriver à ses poignets qu'il agrippa violemment.

\- **Je crains qu'il faille examiner en détail l'intérieur de votre anatomie** , souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle eut un rire étouffé alors qu'il la bloquait et la dominait de tout son corps. Il continuait ses mouvements, leur provoquant un plaisir intense à chacun. Il sentit une présence derrière lui. Celle-ci le tira brutalement en arrière. Orochimaru tomba allongé sur le lit. Il remarquait que son agresseur n'était autre qu'un double de sa partenaire. Etait-ce une illusion ? Il s'en eut voulu d'avoir cru qu'elle serait fair-play en amour. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle lui fasse un tel coup. La jeune fille le fixait langoureusement devant sa surprise. Elle lui lança un grand sourire avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur le basilic. Aucun des deux ne semblait apprécier se faire dominer par l'autre. Il vint lui tenir les hanches alors qu'elle caressait son torse. Elle se cambra lorsque le basilic pénétra dans son sanctuaire céleste aux mille désirs. Elle bougeait de haut en bas, le bassin de son partenaire suivant au rythme des jouissances qu'ils partageaient mutuellement. Ils se nourrissaient de la passion de l'autre, ces délices forgeaient le plaisir exotique de leurs enivrements. Ils auraient aimé que le temps puisse s'arrêter autour d'eux afin de pouvoir profiter encore plus du bonheur qu'ils vivaient tous les deux à cet instant. Seulement, ce temps était compté pour Orochimaru. La jeune fille le savait, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était rhabillée. Au moment où elle franchit la porte de sa chambre, elle l'entendit l'appeler. Il était resté sur le lit, l'ayant dévisagée depuis qu'elle s'était levée. Il avait marqué un temps après avoir prononcé son nom.

\- **Je te promets d'être prudente** , déclara-t-elle en le coupant dans son élan.

C'était une promesse. Elle s'en rappelait alors qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers la Vallée de la fin. Tous ses coéquipiers allaient connaître une fin des plus pitoyables alors qu'elle irait offrir le plus beau des présents à l'homme d'elle aimait de tout son être. En arrivant sur les lieux, elle remarqua un jeune blond à terre. Ses cheveux étaient trempés par la pluie abondante qui avait fait son apparition quelque temps plus tôt. Observant les environs, elle ne remarquait pas Sasuke Uchiha. Il devait déjà être parti, laissant son adversaire au sol. Elle décida d'emprunter la route menant au repaire du basilic. Il s'était sûrement dirigé vers ce lieux lugubre, cherchant à tout prix le pouvoir. Avançant dangereusement dans les bois, elle resserra sa prise sur le kunai, d'un air déterminé. La folie avait pris possession de son corps. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à son amant, lui et seulement lui comptait plus que tout. Elle se fichait de tout ce qui l'entourait. La joueuse ralentit lorsqu'elle remarqua le jeune brun qui lui tournait le dos. Elle l'observa, il semblait blessé et extrêmement vulnérable. C'était Sasuke Uchiha qui se tenait devant elle. Il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué. Elle eut un sourire malicieux, sadique. Ses yeux étaient écarquillaient lorsqu'elle mit sa flûte en bouche. Dès les premières notes, le garçon fut attiré vers elle. Il s'était retourné, comme hypnotisé, et s'avançait jusqu'à elle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle lui coupa les bras avec son kunai, le poussant au sol d'un coup de pied. Le jeune brun lança un hurlement de douleur qui fit rire la joueuse d'un éclat démentiel. Le yeux du garçon devinrent rouge, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre la situation. La folie du démon prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Elle s'extasiait de voir quelqu'un comme Sasuke se faire dominer de la sorte. Elle haïssait les personnes de son genre, à être fier de leur héritage, sans même l'avoir demandé. Elle avait la rage contre ce garçon qui se croyait au dessus de tout alors qu'en cet instant, elle le laminait entièrement. Il était paralysé, elle ne le laisserait pas s'échapper ni même bouger le moindre de ses petits doigts. Il la fixait terrifié alors qu'elle se moquait de son impuissance face à la situation. Elle lui retira ses vêtements du bas, dévoilant ainsi une petite bête qu'elle trouvait des plus répugnantes. Il la vit lécher la lame du kunai avec effroi. Il s'attendait déjà au pire qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il hurla de douleur en la sentant découper délicatement sa virilité petites tranches par petites tranches. Le sang giclait à chaque coupure. La souffrance lui était insupportable, il n'arrivait plus à respirer entre chaque cri alors qu'elle s'extasiait de son malheur. Elle jouissait presqu'à le voir inonder le sol de ses larmes, comme si elle avait toujours voulu le torturer ainsi et le voir dans cet état pitoyable. Elle continuait de le martyriser, de le persécuter jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus aucune volonté. Elle souhaitait le voir souffrir comme s'il avait été Kimimaro.

Elle s'arrêta de jouer de son instrument. Le jeune garçon était prisonnier de l'illusion qu'elle avait créée dans son subconscient. Il était à genoux, en face l'air, le regard dans le vague. Sasuke était complètement paralysé par ses pouvoirs, et bien qu'il eut ses Sharingan d'actifs, il se débattait en vain dans l'illusion. Elle s'était dit avoir de la chance. S'il n'avait pas été trop à court de chakra, il s'en serait sorti. Seulement, il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Elle sortit de ses poches deux bocaux. Elle profita de l'immobilité du jeune homme pour lui arracher ses deux pupilles afin de les placer chacun dans un bocal. Il sortit de l'illusion presqu'instantanément. Il beuglait tant il souffrait. Le sang coulait partout sur sa peau, ses vêtements, il pataugeait dans une mare rougeâtre. Il ne voyait plus la joueuse meurtrière, il ne la sentait même pas mais il savait qu'elle était là. Elle l'avait bloqué de toutes parts pour qu'il puisse juste avoir conscience de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- **Orochimaru te tuera quand il apprendra ce que tu m'as fait !** Lui cracha-t-il au visage. **Tu as bousillé le corps qu'il convoitait tant !**

Elle le dévisageait avec un sourire en coin. Cette phrase la répugnait autant que l'être qui en avait prononcé chaque syllabe.

\- **Ne parle pas de lui comme si tu le connaissais,** lui répondit-elle froidement. **Ce n'est pas ton corps qu'il veut. C'est le mien. Tout ce qui l'intéresse chez toi, je viens de le prendre,** ajouta-t-elle en resserrant son kunai. **Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais mettre fin à ta misérable existence.**

D'un geste sec, rapide, elle le décapita.

\- **Tu pensais peut être voler mon avenir, mais sache que rien ne résiste à la folie provoquée par l'amour d'une femme** , déclara-t-elle avant de partir vers le repaire du basilic, emmenant la tête de l'Uchiha comme trophée de guerre.


End file.
